<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incubus by DarkxKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989087">Incubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune'>DarkxKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cloaca Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, incubus Michelangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After touching a mysterious orb in Donnie's lab, Mikey notices a few changes, though he's not complaining about them as it's making life really interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael/Michelangelo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another story that I have no idea where it came from, but more sexy fun times! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey sat transfixed by the orb sitting on it’s stand on Donnie’s desk, the smooth surface looked strange, as did the swirling cloud-like formation trapped inside it. Mikey didn’t know where Donnie had found it, but he could see why his brother was so determined to study it. </p>
<p>Mikey looked over to where his purple banded brother was working, before sighing. “I’m bored,” Mikey whined. </p>
<p>“No one said you had to stay in here, Mikey,” Donnie commented, keeping his shell towards the younger turtle. </p>
<p>“I know, but… there’s nothing to do!” Mikey continued complaining, spinning in his chair. </p>
<p>“You could go find Leo and Raph, maybe they’re doing something more entertaining?” Donnie offered, and Mikey huffed, his cheeks puffing out in annoyance at his brother, and his ability to hold a conversation while completly ignoring him. </p>
<p>“They’re not doing anything fun either!” Mikey said. “They’re just beating each other up in the dojo, boaring,” Mikey emphisised the word, drawing it out as he spun in his chair once more, his foot connecting with the side of the desk. </p>
<p>Mikey yelped, not so much from the sharp pain in his foot, but from the fact that in jarring the desk, he’d sent the orb rolling off it’s stand. Diving off the chair, he caught it before it hit the ground. </p>
<p>Of course it was this that had caught Donnie’s attention. “Mikey!” </p>
<p>Flinching, Mikey lifted his gaze to his brother, frowning at the stern and unimpressed look he was getting. </p>
<p>“Put that back on my desk and get out,” Donnie demanded, pointing towards the door to his lab. </p>
<p>“It was an accident…” Mikey said, turning to put the orb back as he had been told. </p>
<p>“I know just… there’s too much going on in the lab today for accidents,” Donnie said, a bit more gently. “Go pester Raph and Leo for a little while, I’m sure you can persuade them to do something fun,” Donnie said. </p>
<p>Mikey sighed and nodded, his hand still on the orb for a moment longer, almost caressing it as he slowly adjusted it, making sure it was secure on the stand and wasn’t going to fall off the second he let go. Not that he wanted to let go of the strange object, it was making him feel warm, spreading from his fingers and up his arm, slowly coursing through his whole body. </p>
<p>Pulling his hand away slowly, he stared at it for a moment longer before shaking his head and leaving the lab as he’d been instructed to do so. </p>
<p>He went out to the living room area, looking over towards the dojo, deciding he would join his brothers in there after all, he could at least add some amusing comentary to their fighting. But first, he needed a snack. </p>
<p>A quick detour to the kitchen, Mikey made himself up a plate of sandwiches, and a bowl of chips, telling himself the amount of food was in anticipation of staying in the dojo for an unknown amount of time, and not because of the sudden empty feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>Grabbing his snack stack, Mikey went to the dojo and slipped inside. Sure enough both his brothers were locked in an intence sparring match. Mikey felt a full body shudder at the tention in the room, and he wondered if he’d walked in on an actual fight. </p>
<p>Neither Raph or Leo paid him any mind as he found a place in the corner to sit and eat, watching the two of them clash, punch for punch, blow for blow. Mikey couldn’t take his eyes off them, each move they made was fused with such tention and energy, it was making Mikey quiver in his very core. </p>
<p>Licking his lips slowly Mikey took a bite out of his sandwich, his eyes fixed on Raph, the intence look in the red masked turtles eyes, Mikey knew that Raph could easily over power Leo, he had the muscle to do so, it would be so easy for him if he could just get a good foothold and take their leader down. </p>
<p>No sooner had Mikey thought it, Raph landed a blow to Leo’s midsection, sending the blue banded turlte sumbling back, a look of surprise on his face, from the blow or the force behind it, Mikey couldn’t tell. But the hesitation was enough for Raph, he took Leo down, the two of them tumbling to the floor. </p>
<p>Mikey wanted to applaud them, wanted to laugh that Raph had managed to take Leo down, not that it was unheard of, but it was indeed rare. However, the tention in the room seemed to spike drastically, and Mikey wasn’t sure letting his brothers know he’d managed to sneak in was a good idea. Something urged him to keep quiet, so he did, taking another bite of his sandwich. </p>
<p>Raph had Leo’s wrists pinned above his head, the two of them had locked eyes, and were panting heavily, Mikey got the sneaking suspicion that there was more to the lack of breath than the intence workout they had just had. </p>
<p>“Raph, you won, you can get off me now,” Leo said, his voice calm, far calmer than his expression was indicating he was. Mikey didn’t like how calm he was, and from the look on Raph’s face, the red banded turtle didn’t like it either. </p>
<p>Leo needed to be put in his place even more, needed to have some power taken from him, though Mikey wondered if Leo actually wanted that, if that’s why he fought so hard with Raph, to push their brother beyond his limits so that one day he could be on top. </p>
<p>Raph’s face inched closer to Leo’s and as his lips brushed agaist Leo’s, Mikey’s breath hitched, and something in the air shifted, the tention that Mikey had been feeling since he walked in suddenly changed, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but it made his tail quiver. </p>
<p>He knew he should announce himself, let his brothers know they weren’t alone, but he couldn’t find the words, and if he were honest with himself, he wanted to see more. Wanted to see Raph dominate Leo in more than just a fight. </p>
<p>Raph and Leo’s eyes were still locked together, their lips touching, though just barely, their breath was still coming quickly. Mikey silently urged them on, and Raph suddenly crushed his mouth to Leo’s. </p>
<p>His eyes slipping closed as he forced his tongue into Leo’s mouth, and Mikey was surprised Leo didn’t try to bite off the invading appendage, there was a stunned moment from the blue banded turtle, before he was pulling at his wrists. </p>
<p>Mikey thought perhaps Leo was trying to fight back, that he was attempting to throw Raph off him, that was until he saw a glimps of their tongues, both of them, entertwined and battling for domonance, much like they just had with sparring, and Mikey settled back against the wall, his body feeling warm and content, he trailed a hand down his plastron as he watched his brothers kissing. Dimly aware that this should have weirded him out, and that he certanly shouldn’t be watching them, but he couldn’t look away, they looked so delicious. </p>
<p>Licking his lips slowly, Mikey moaned softly, a sound that was echoded by both his brothers in the room. The air tasted sweet and tangy, and it was surrounding Mikey in such a wonderful way that had him wanting more. </p>
<p>A moan from one of his brothers on the floor drew Mikey’s attention back to them, Raph had shifted himself on Leo, their lower plastrons were pressed firmly against one another, and Mikey could see Raph’s tail, stiff and trembling as he continued devouring Leo’s mouth, pushing his tongue deeper, explring every inch he could, all the while fighting with Leo’s tongue that was attempting to do the same to Raph in return. </p>
<p>Back and forth, a sliver stream of saliva escaping from Leo’s mouth as he arched up against Raph, trying once again to break free. This of course only had the added bonus of their plastrons grinding together. </p>
<p>The shock of it seemed to break both of them out of whatever trance they had been in and Raph jerked back, staring down at Leo with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Leo for his part was laid out on the floor, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and lips swolen from the intence kiss. </p>
<p>Mikey almost whined when the two of them stopped, but he kept himself quiet, waiting to see who would do what next. </p>
<p>“Leo I…” Raph began, seeming unsure of what he should say, or even do. Leo didn’t say anything, simply sat up, wrapping his arms around Raph’s neck and kissed him back. </p>
<p>Mikey knew what the tention in the room had been then, what the tention between the two oldest had most likely been this entire time, why they clashed so much. Mikey trailed his hand further down his plastron, rubbing at the bulge that was forming there, keeping his movements slow so as not to draw attention to himself just yet. </p>
<p>The kiss between Raph and Leo was no less heated than the first, in fact, it seemed more intense, Raph’s arms had now wrapped around Leo in return, the two of them holding each other tightly as they gave into their desires, into the burning need that the two of them suddenly had for each other. </p>
<p>This time Raph was the first to rock his hips, slowly grinding himself down onto Leo’s lap, pulling a churr from the blue banded turtle. It was the first overly sexual noise either of them had made, and it only seemed to add fuel to the fire. </p>
<p>Mikey licked his lips as he watched them, their bodies starting to rock together as they kissed, and Mikey bit back a moan of his own, rubbing more frantically at his bulge until his cock dropped down. </p>
<p>At the same moment, Raph and Leo’s cocks both dropped down, seemingly unexpected as both turtles suddenly cried out and froze, breaking the kiss they both looked down between their bodies and Mikey was curious what they were looking at. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck…” Raph breathed out, his hips starting to move again, this caused Leo to grip at Raph harder, his nails scraping his shell as he threw his head back and churred loudly. </p>
<p>Mikey was surprised the sudden noise didn’t draw the attention of Donnie, but Mikey surmised that his brother was locked in his sound proof lab. Leo and Raph started moving against one another, rocking their hips as they returned to kissing. </p>
<p>The way they were moving seemed more purposfull, and full of need and passion, and Mikey found himself wanting a closer look. Releasing his cock for a moment, he started crawling forward, his eyes fixed on the frantically moving hips as his brothers rocked agianst each other. </p>
<p>Mikey could smell them the closer he got, and he was surprised that they still hadn’t noticed him. But he didn’t care as he was able to sit right next to them now. </p>
<p>Leo and Raph were lost in each other, churrs and moans escaping the two of them as they kissed and moved against each other, almost desperatly. But Mikey still couldn’t see properly, and that just annoyed him. </p>
<p>“I want to see,” he said, almost pouting. </p>
<p>Leo and Raph broke their kiss, and looked at him, they didn’t say anything though, Raph simply pushed Leo to lay down on his shell again, and that’s when Mikey saw what had happened. They had dropped down, and had likely been grinding their slits together for more friction, so when their cocks were finally exposed, they had slid right inside the others cloaca. </p>
<p>They were fucking each other, and Mikey licked his lips, his hand wrapping around his cock and storking slowly. Leo and Raph must have taken that as a sign that they could continue, as Raph was leaning over Leo again, Leo’s mouth was already open, ready to accept that tongue again as they continued. </p>
<p>Mikey shifted to sit behind them, watching as Raph moved his hips, rocking his cock into Leo’s cloaca, and pulling Leo’s in and out of his own. It was surreal, and delicious, and Mikey licked his lips, letting out a pleased hum as he stroked himself in time with their movements. Faster and harder. </p>
<p>The dojo was filled with grunts as Raph moved his hips more, as he was in full control of the power and speed. Raph broke the kiss gain, staring down at Leo. </p>
<p>The blue banded turtle cried out, wrapping his legs around Raph’s waist, pulling him closer as he tried to rock up into him. “Raph, ah, good, so good,”</p>
<p>“So tasty,” Mikey moaned, gripping his cock harder, his eyes never once leaving the couple in front of him. He wanted to join them, wanted to wrap his lips around one of those hard cocks. “Raph, fuck him, from behind,” Mikey suggested, and had he not been so worked up himself, had he not been so eager for this too, he would have questioned why Raph suddenly obeyed. </p>
<p>Slipping himself from Leo, he rolled their leader around, and Leo didn’t protest, simply lifted his ass in the air, lifting his tail and presenting himself to Raph. A prize the red banded turtle wasn’t about to pass up, lining his cock up he quickly thrust inside. If there was any pain Leo didn’t show it, simply pressed himself back against Raph eagerly. </p>
<p>The situation was surreal, and Mikey wished he had the time to properly enjoy it, but he couldn’t wait, moving forward on his hands and knees, he lowered himself to the floor under Leo, while Raph was pounding into him from behind, Mikey opened his mouth and pulled the now neglected cock into his mouth, feeling a full body shudder at the taste. </p>
<p>Leo’s cock, dripping with precum was like nothing Mikey had ever tasted before, it was better than anything he’d ever tried, he would even go as far to say it was almost better than any pizza he’d had, at least recently. Moaning and churring at the taste, Mikey pulled more into his mouth, smiling around the hard flesh as Leo cried out, his hips thrusting forward, before pushing back. </p>
<p>They were so wild, so caught up in their pleasure, and Mikey didn’t want them to stop, that empty feeling in his stomach was slowly vanishing, and though he wasn’t sure how, he knew it had something to do with the two turtles fucking above him. </p>
<p>There weren’t any words exchanged between the three of them, though Raph did shift his position in order to push his cock deeper into Leo, grinding into the willing body as Leo churred in response, his upper body leaning over as he offered himself fully to Raph, and his cock to Mikey. </p>
<p>The younger turtle sucked on it greedily, lifting a hand to push it back, feeling where Raph’s cock was thrusting into Leo again and again, he slipped his finger just inside, making his entrance just that much tighter, adding just that tiny spike of pleasure that had Raph howling, rutting widely into Leo before suddenly stilling, his muscles tense as he came. </p>
<p>“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Leo was chanting as he felt Raph fill him, flooding his insides, before he continued fucking him, riding out his orgasm before finally sitlling. </p>
<p>Mikey kept sucking on Leo though, pulling him closer and closer to his own release, and Mikey wasn’t the least bit surprised that Leo had amazing stamina concerning anything sexual, able to hold himself back even in the wake of overwhelming stimulating pleasure. </p>
<p>Mikey kept moving his finger in and out of Leo, lifting his other hand up to poke and prod at his cloaca, slipping his finger in there as well. That seemed to do the trick as Leo let out a strangled cry, his fingers scraping on the floor as he tensed, shuddering as he flooded Mikey’s greedy mouth with his seed. </p>
<p>And Mikey drank it all down, removing his finger from Leo’s entrance to grab his own cock, gripping it hard as he moved his hand fast, pushing himself to completion quickly as he drank down every drop Leo gave him. </p>
<p>Making sure not to waste anything, Mikey lapped at the sensitive flesh before removing himself from under Leo. Licking his lips he smiled at the two of them. “Well, that was fun,” he said, bouncing to his feet, he returned to his corner and gathered up his sandwiches and chips, before heading out into the living room area of the lair, planting himself on the couch and turning the TV on, feeling very warm and satisfied. </p>
<p>He knew he should probably have questions about what just happened, but none of that seemed to matter very much at the moment. He just hoped something like that happened again, and his stomach let out a happy rumble at that thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that? I have plans for more later, but for now this is it! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>